peelfandomcom-20200213-history
18 January 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-01-18 ;Comments * Full tracklisting from the PasB of the BBC Written Archives Centre. * Peel plays all the tracks from Morrissey's single The Last Of The Famous International Playboys. * Peel plays 2 tracks each from Overlord X's Weapon Is My Lyric and New Order's Technique albums. * Peel plays a Grindcore track from Sore Throat that only lasts 6 seconds long. Sessions *Heresy #3. Recorded: 1989-01-10. Tracklisting *'File 3 starts at beginning of show' *Suicide: Surrender (12") Chapter 22 *Soundgarden: Circle Of Power (LP - Ultramega OK) SST *Overlord X: Go! It's Like World War 3 (CD - Weapon Is My Lyric) Mango Street *BOB: Groove (LP - Swag Sack) Sombrero *Humanoid: Cry Baby (v/a LP - Acido Amigo) Westside #''' *Heresy: Everyday Madness Everyday (session) *Paragons: Only A Smile (shared 7" with The Jamaicans - Baba Boom / Only A Smile) Treasure Isle '''# *Morrissey: Lucky Lisp (12" - The Last Of The Famous International Playboys) His Master's Voice @''' *Dwarves: Let's Get Pregnant (12" - Toolin' For A Warm Teabag) Nasty Gash *Strontium 90: On The Move (12") G-Force '''@ *Live Skull: Alive Again (v/a 2xLP - Human Music) Homestead *Bobby Digital & Cocoa Tea: Come Home (7") Jammy's *Heresy: Break The Connection / Ghettoised (session) *Mudhoney: Need (12" - Superfuzz Bigmuff) Sub Pop *New Order: Dream Attack (LP - Technique) Factory *Amayenge: Mao (2x2) (LP - Zambiance) Globe Style #''' *Morrissey: Michael's Bones (12" - The Last Of The Famous International Playboys) His Master's Voice *45 King: Coolin' (12" - The King Is Here) Dance Trax *Nightingales: Joking Apart (LP - Pigs On Purpose) Cherry Red *Heresy: Network Ends (session) *Wallace Brothers: I Stayed Away Too Long (v/a LP - Soul Jewels Volume 1 - Let's Do It Over) Charly R&B *Violent Femmes: Fat (LP - 3) London *Frankie Paul: Ethiopia Here I Come (LP - Reaching Out) Blue Moutain *New Order: Mr Disco (LP - Technique) Factory *Nine Pound Hammer: Redneck Romance (LP - The Mud, The Blood, And The Beers) Wanghead *Overlord X: Weapon Is My Lyric (CD - Weapon Is My Lyric) Mango Street *Primitives: Where The Wind Blows (12" - Really Stupid) Lazy *Maloko: In The Midnight Hour (LP - Soul On Fire) The African Music Gallery *Heresy: Release / Genocide (session) *Eddie Drennon & B.B.S. Unlimited: Do It Nice And Easy (7") Friends & Co *Exuberants: Brunette's Revenge (shared 7" flexi-disc with Cleveland - Brunette's Revenge / She Came To Stay) Debris *Deniz: You Were The One (12") Metropolitan Recording Corporation '''# *Sore Throat: Invasion Of The Amerikaan HC Clones (LP - Unhindered By Talent) Meantime *Morrissey: The Last Of The Famous International Playboys (12") His Master's Voice *'File 3 ends at end of show & news' Tracks marked #''' are available on '''File 1. Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) 1989-01-xx-02-xx Peel Show LE027 *2) 1989-0x-00 Peel Early 1989 *3) John Peel 18 Jan 1989 complete.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:35:36 (19:58-36:50) *2) 1:06:55 (49:35-56:50) *3) 2:03:24 ;Other *1) Created from LE027 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee *2) Created from tapes SB716, SB718 and SB728 of Weatherman22's Tapes *3) Many thanks to Tim ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mediafire *3) Mooo Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes Category:Tim's Tapes